


Something New

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Sounding, Light Bondage, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had to promise Sam he wouldn’t hurt him… He promised over and over. Maybe Dean was lying to himself, but he didn’t care. He wanted it, he needed it, and only Sammy could do it for him – Sam was the only one he trusted enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo - Square filled: Sounding

Dean had to promise Sam he wouldn’t hurt him… He promised over and over. Maybe Dean was lying to himself, but he didn’t care. He wanted it, he needed it, and only Sammy could do it for him – Sam was the only one he trusted enough. Convinced him, after a while, so there they are – Dean’s arms are bound, his knees pressed apart – and Sam is concentrating. That stupid geek face that Dean can’t live without. His Sammy – so scared of hurting big brother. His Sammy, so in love with his big brother that he’d do anything – even if it was as crazy as this.

 

But Dean doesn’t know – not really. He doesn’t know that Sam’s hesitation is to stop his hands from shaking. He doesn’t know that his shifting isn’t from nerves, it’s an attempt to hide the massive hard on his jeans. This is the sexiest thing that Sam has ever seen – his brother’s beautiful cock, split wide and filled like some girl’s pussy. And Dean – Dean was as pretty as Sam could ever remember. His arms were tense, the muscles bulging. His face, wet with sweat and tears. He wouldn’t close his eyes. Keeping them on Sam was grounding for him, so those beautiful green eyes – now blown black with lust – were locked on Sam’s face, even as Sam grinned and asked how it was. His only response was a scream and jerk of Dean’s entire body when he pushed the thick metal rod the rest of the way into Dean’s cock.

 

Sam had to free Dean’s hands, this was too much for his brother and he could see it. So he freed his hands, let Dean grab the sheets, plea and beg for more, for less, to come, to get fucked, anything. Instead Sam laughed and asked if Dean would consider doing it to him.


End file.
